My Name Says It All
by Porrima
Summary: Valerie Chanalia appeared out of nowhere two years ago with no memories she learns who she truly is ( REUNION FIC) and goes around the universe with the Eleventh Doctor and the Ponds. BTW if there is a spin off of my story I would like to get a PM thanks! (possible swearing and rewrites of series 5&6)
1. The Night Before

**Hello! First FanFic here. Wasn't expecting to do this sort of story but my original plan of a story line will be put in. Any questions,comments on grammar issues will be taken into to notice. FYI I will not update constantly I do actually have a life outside of the computer...sort of. Oh! before I get sidetracked (a bit ADD here) all thoughts, flashbacks and/ or dreams **_W__ill be in this text got it? Good._** Last statement here promise:I don't own doctor who (if i did i would be friends with David and Matt.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia Pond sat on her bed looking at her wedding dress by her closet. "Amy I sure hope your sleeping up there!" A Londoners voice hollered up to her. Amy smiled, "I'm getting there and you are not my mum Val!" She hollered back. Amy heard quick footsteps pounding up the stairs and walk quickly to her room. Amy's door burst open and in leaped in 'Val' a brown haired girl with deep blue eyes and a grin that would light up a room . "So you ready for the big day?" Val asked, smile at full power even though Amy had dragged her all over town since 6 in the morning for the wedding plans. Val walked over plopped herself on Amy's bed and looked over at her friend. Val saw the smile but she also saw the nervousness and tiredness there in her friends eyes."Ready as I'll ever be."

"Amy you need to relax everything's going to be fine we've double checked everything."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so"  
Amy looked into Val's eyes looking for any trace of betrayal, Seeing none she smiled back  
" I guess I'm a bit worried if it's the right thing that's all."  
"Well you shouldn't be, your marrying a man who loves you like crazy and I'll be standing next to you the whole time, and it will be going according to plan or my name isn't Valerie Chalina."  
Amy scoffed,"As far as we know it is"  
After Amy said that the the air in the room seemed to not move at all as both girls were lost in there thoughts on the topic of Valerie. Wasn't their fault though, that was the name Valerie came with. She had sort of just dropped into Amy's life accidentally. Amy wasn't in the best of moods that days and swore by her life that she would have noticed someone dropping Valerie's body on her bed and storming off into the night. As far as Amy knew she was looking out her bedroom window and a flash and pop in the air later there was Valerie lying unconscious on her bed. But that wasn't even the interesting part.

That was when Valerie came too she couldn't really explain what had happened for one she was unconscious and wasn't really awake for the whole thing and two she had no memory of what had happened before she had arrived on Amy's bed. Amy had hoped that the Doctor had come when he said he would. Maybe he could help Valerie but Amy wasn't complaining she had created a great friendship with her and loved having another person in the house and Melody had taken a liking to the girl and seemed to cause less trouble when she visited when Val was around.  
"Well" Valerie said breaking the silence. "I'm off to bed. Got your alarm set right?" She asked getting back on her feet and walking towards the door. "Yes mum." Amy said teasingly. "Goodnight Val" she said as her friend walked out of her room and across the hall where her room was. "Goodnight Amy I promise I'll try not to make you my wake up call." Valerie half yelled back. After a few more Goodnights thrown back and forth Valerie got dressed for bed and collapsed in to the bed and fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

_She was at beach with two identical men both in a pinstripe suit one in blue and one in brown the one in the blue suit standing next to her and the one in brown standing next to a blue box and woman with ginger hair. The one in brown looked at her and said, "You're back home." _

_Valerie's voice came out on its own sounding a bit broken and not like hers it sounded different. She spoke, "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now." _  
_The one in brown tried to look like he had no emotions but she knew that man all to well to know that he was crying on the inside. "But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own"_  
_The man in the blue suit looked at the brown one and said,"You made me."_  
_The one in brown replied, Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. "Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."_  
_She looks at both men looking identical in every aspect; brown eyes, crazy hair do the only difference to the naked eye is there suits but she knows better she looks at the one in the brown letting the words finally tumble out of her mouth, "But he's not you."_  
_He replied, "He needs you. That's very me"_  
_The ginger girl finally spoke up, "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on."_  
_The man standing next to her looks at her and speaks clearly so everyone on the beach can hear what he's saying, "I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart." He hesitates on the next thing he's going to say, "I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want." Looking to both once again she sighs,"All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."_  
_The brown one says, "I said, Rose Tyler."_  
_"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"_  
_"Does it need saying?"_  
_Valerie looks to the blue suited, "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" He leans down to her and whispers something in her ear she looks at him with all the love in the universe and kisses him. She hears a whooshing noise and whirls back to where the brown suited one was standing and watched as the blue box that was behind him disappeared._

* * *

Valerie woke up with tears rolling down her face sobs racking her body. _Why was she crying? It was just a dream right?_ She looked over it had only been a couple of hours of sleep she knew she wasn't going back to sleep. Still sobbing she put her head in the pillow to silence her sobs as to not wake the bride-to-be but, she stopped short as she began to that same whooshing sound she heard in her dream very close by. Valerie cracked her door open to listen better down the hall and was completely shocked as she heard it coming from Amy's room and what would shock her more would be what happened after it.

* * *

**HA! left you on a cliff hanger didn't I naughty Editor you... not sure how long this actually was so DO NOT EXPECT EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTERS WHATSOEVER!**

**ALRIGHT?! **

**Your one and only,**

**Consulting Editor**


	2. The Night Before Part 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait took me awhile to figure out whole plan and everything for plot and stuff I've got a layout I think and another reason for delay is couldn't reach the computer till tonight have mercy! Last few details:**

**1) Im _not_ entirley pleased with this chapter but you guys need something to make sure I'm alive so tada! (Plus I wanted to move on as quick as possible won't always be fast paced I will try to slow down...slightly) **

**2) Thanks to StarsMonsters, bRoKeN pEnCiLs 148014 (you really wanted to be bRoKeN pEnCiLs), Ramona Kingsley23, jules 452 for being my first followers (you guys have a fondness for numbers too maybe you can help me with math ;P) and Phoenix Song Burning for my first Fav YAY people like me!**

**3) I would like your opinion for me going first person on Valerie's POV feel like i could right better this way I would like you to PM me or Review story so I can write with others opinion I would appreciate.**

**AGAIN NOT MY BEST WORK I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME (if you think you want me to try Valeries POV only)**

* * *

Valerie gears started turning as she walked towards the door, quietly putting her ear close to the door so she could hear a bit more clearly. "Blimey" a man's voice came through the door slightly muffled. Valerie froze, What was a man doing in Amy's bedroom at night? and on this night no less.

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" Amy's voice muffled voice coming through the door.  
"We've been gone five minutes." Valerie leaned away from the door slightly mind racing with more questions, who was this man and why were they talking like they had been gone a while?  
" I'm getting married in the morning." Amy's voice stated mater-of-factly.  
"Why did you leave it here?" "Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?"

Ran away?! what in gods name had Amy done?! It had only been a couple of hours what could she have possibly done in a couple of ho- no don't finish that told her self firmly anything but that thought. She should be more concerned for the other person in the situation. Rory. Was Rory going to find out? What would he do when he did? Her mind furiously racing she decided this was not going to let this happen to her friends especially on the night before their quickly ran to her room and grabbed the biggest book on her bedside table, Eragon. Racing back to the other door she listened carefully hoping to find the right moment to barge in and salvage what was left of a relationship.

"Thanks." Amy said apparently Val had (not surprisingly) missed part of the conversation while trying to find a weapon. Amy continued,"So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"  
"Why would you need comforting?" The man sounded confused.  
"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think."

Dying bad. Thinking right after possible death very very very bad in this situation. Fear was beginning to creep into Val's mind as she kept listening.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times." Whoa she's got a brainiac there Valerie thought sarcastically.  
"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?"

Alarms going off in her head Val continued listening to hear more. She had to hear more if she was going to have a good reason into barging into Amy's room. Not that possibly cheating on her fiancé wasn't enough she just had to get enough of the conversation to hear most of the story, all she had to do was wait.

"Yeah. No what?  
" About _who_ I want." Amy said more firmly. Valerie sucked in a breath. Uh-oh that's not good she had heard that tone before. Amy reserved that for Rory, this was definitely not good. At first Val had thought when listening to the conversation Amy was the victim but listening more to the conversation she wondered how oblivious this man could sound to what Amy was suggesting. She felt pity as he had been dragged into the middle of a situation he obviously wasn't a part of in the first place and he was learning about Amy's wedding the night before.  
"Doctor. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand."  
That was the last straw for Valerie. What had started as fear had turned into anger in the last few moments and not at this man but, at Amy, who was oblivious to what she had with Rory at the moment. Rory who Amy had (as far as Val knew) ignored for years and then finally accepting him and she was just going to let it all go with man who she probably didn't know for long.

Valerie burst into the room her PJ's crumpled, book in hand, eyes still red from crying about her dream earlier and hollering at the top of her lungs "Amelia Pond!" Valerie looked at the scene before her finally, seeing what was on the other side of the door.

Amy was on her bed with the 'Doctor', the man from Valerie's point of view wasn't really Amy's type. Although, Val had thought there was only one man for Amy. The 'Doctor' had a bow tie, suspenders, floppy brown hair that had gotten combed over one of his green eyes and looked completely shocked by the fact that Amy a second ago had been trying to lean towards the him in a ready position to kiss. Luckily, he was saved by Val bursting in. He stared wide-eyed at Amy and now looking at Valerie with the same amount shock. Amy now, had turned around and spoke,"V-Valerie?!" Amy said shocked and visibly paling at the sight of her friend.

"The one and only" Valerie snapped looking at her friend enraged of what she he had heard over the past few minutes. The 'Doctor' was looking in shock staring at the two girls. "H-how long have you been there?" Amy asked tentatively knowing that something very bad was about to go down. "Long enough to be wondering the same as you, why did you leave your engagement ring and run away with a strange man the night before your wedding!" Amy swallowed, "I-I can explain-"

"Like hell you can." Valerie eyed the two people on the bed, both watching her carefully. Nodding towards the man, " So how long?"  
"Well you see-" Amy began but Valerie cut her off, venom seeping into her tone, "How long?"  
" A-a week at the most."  
" A week?!" Valerie shrieked feeling her anger rising, "Your going to leave a man who's loved you his whole life for a man you've known for a week?"  
"Val it's not like that this was only gonna be-"  
"Only gonna be what? This one night and no one was going to know about it? This one night and it would stop right here right now?"  
Valerie's eyes began to well with tears again,staring at her friend, her voice now shaking slightly " Two years Amy. Two years is all I remember of my life Amy and both of them were full of laughter and me seeing a relationship bloom into what it was before..." Waving her hand around the general area of the man and Amy. "This."  
Amy tried again, "but listen-"  
Valerie walked up to her friend and put her finger on her lips stopping her from speaking, "I am not the one who needs to here this and you know exactly who dose."  
Amy looked terrified at what she was hearing. "You have one our hour Amelia." Valerie said threateningly and she turned and walked out of the room.  
"An hour?" Amy squeaked.  
"Yes and hour or in other terms 60 minutes or if you want to be really specific how about 3600 seconds." Valerie shouted through the hallway so she could be heard.  
"For what?"  
" To tell him the truth."

Amy froze unsure of how to proceed so she asked, "What will happen if I don't?" Valerie returned to the room with bag over her shoulder and looked at her audience the man still sitting on the bed still apparently thinking through things and Amy standing in front of her terrified of her future. "I will tell him myself" Val said forcefully " I will tell him what I have overheard and from what you're saying is that not the whole story so I suggest you choose wisely Amelia Pond. I will be there in a hour to make sure that you told him"

"You're not my mum" Amy told her angrily.  
"No I'm not but right now I'm afraid I'm going to act like one."

"What will you be doing while you wait?" Amy asked eyeing the bag with her friend. " I will be getting a room at the hotel down the road, then I'm going to go to my work on my night off to make sure my friends fiancé knows the truth, and then I'm going to get some sleep and know for a fact that everything is going to be alright in the morning." She sighed and looked over at the bed "Doctor?" The Doctor's head whipped around towards Valerie, eyes looking her up and down as if he was scanning her for some strange disease . She hesitated but then spoke slowly, " I would like to apologize for any inconvenience or confusion Amy here has caused you and I'm sorry we had to meet this way I'm sure you're a great man." She smiled, turned around walked out of the room pulling the door behind her shut. After a few seconds the door opened slightly with Valerie's head popping through, "And Amelia?" Amy looked to her friends face eyes now beginning to fill with tears. "Thanks for the wake up call."  
Valerie closed the door one final time and walked to the end of the hall, down the stairs, out of the house, and on to the street. Her pace quickened from a fast walk to a quick jog. Her pace picking up speed she realized what a mess she left in that house; not just her room furiously packing extra clothes for the motel, but Amy's feelings in shambles. Lost, hopeless, fear, and anger not the best way to leave someone with a man she could have been having an affair with. Valerie shook her head she needed to get away she need to escape, she needed to run and that is what Valerie Chalina did. She ran and from here on out with her life and she wouldn't stop for anything.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Amy listened to Valerie leaving her home by the footsteps going down the stairs and the door closing with a bang. Amy turned around and looked at the Doctor who seemed to be mulling over something, "Fat lot of good you were there." Amy mumbled flopping face down on to the bed. Voice muffled by the covers, "and now I'm in deeper trouble due to the fact my friend heard me in a conversation that was mostly in the fault of adrenaline and now thinks I was having an affair with you!" she said pointing at the Doctor's general direction and her still in a face full of covers. "Well," the doctor said inattentively, "you did just try to snog me on the night before you wedding." Amy's head popped up glowering, "Doctor. you're not helping. How am I going to tell Rory I was gonna snog on my wedding night with another bloke'!" she cried.

A few moments of silence of passed by as Amy waited for a reply. "Are you even listening Doctor?" The Doctor now, had gotten up "Not in the slightest" he replied walking around the room pulling his sonic out and pointing it in various places "What on earth are you doing?"Amy asked in irritation due to the Doctor not understanding the urgency of the matter of what could be the ruinning of her wedding  
"Finding something or someone" he replied. " haven't found out which one yet." The sound amplified as the Doctor pointed the sonic at the door he walked over to the door and flung it open walking into the hallway continuing to use his sonic amy followed. He began sonicing Valerie's bedroom door "Right" Doctor pocketing his sonic whirled around and found himself facing Amy who was behind him, scrutinizing him,"Doctor are you really going to avoid me just because I was gonna kiss you?'

Well yes that was the plan for the Doctor anyway hopefully Amy wouldn't bring it back up what she almost did. " well..I mean" the Doctor started but then looked into Amy's eyes and saw what his companions saw when he lost someone . The Doctor sofened his demeanor and smiled, "No Amy you've been through a rough night I can see that now, we will fix it I promise but I need to figure this out alright? and then we will get your Rory Williams and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Am thought through the Doctor's words maybe he was right maybe everything would turn out alright. Amy grinned and the Doctor's smile turned into a grin "That's the Amy I know." The Doctor turrned around and clapped his hands together, "Right!" he said loudly. "whats in here?"

"thats Val's roomDoctor.' Amy said looking the door up and down as if it were going to explode. "Oh well she wouldn't mind if we took a peek now would she?" The Doctors hand reached out out for the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

**Yes I know ****short Chapter but i want to get moving so please ****I WANT SOMEONE TO REPLY about ONLY Valerie's point of view for a chapter PLEASE PM ****OR REVIEW me**

**please (It's all ****I'm gonna ask you for now)**

**The one and only,**

**Consulting Editor **


	3. The Night Before Part 3

**Hello readers! Porrima here(yes changed my name) here are the need to know:**

**1. This is from Valerie's POV and this is a test run if you guys like it PM me or review to let me know: Feedback is a gift to me and will get another chapter out of me for you**

**2. _Thoughts will be like this_ and _'Noise will be like this'_**

**_3. Thank you _for all the follows and favs from you guys it really makes me feel good**

**4.I won't write until feedback comes to me so I please the audience**

**All right that's everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a couple of blocks of running I slowed down to a walk. Looking over my shoulder to see if I was followed, nothing is there. I think of the last few minutes in my head. The tears, the yelling, the confusion, and all misdirected most likely. I continue walking down the road and kick a can out of my way angrily, _How could she?_ I thought, _What was so amazing about a man in a bow tie? God, if Amy didn't step up and say something to Rory how would I break it to him?_  
I stop and bring the bag on my shoulder over it and open the bag, I grabbed everything I thought I would need for a night in a motel; Toiletries, phone, wallet, phone charger, set of clothes, and my video camera. The video camera wasn't for YouTube if that's what you're thinking it's actually for me in the future. Over my time with no response from the world of who I was before I landed in Leadworth I've lost interest. I'm not saying there's no more curiosity it's just that if nobody's reached out to say 'I know you' why should I?  
After a month of being here I began making a video journal for myself or anyone who knew me and found me so they knew how my days were, to see who I was, and what I've become overtime. I talk about anything really, mostly starting off with my day, a few opinions on the world, and my dreams. I've always had a dream almost every night about a blue box and the man inside and going around the universe saving lives. I know it's a bit crazy but once you've seen them you don't really want to wake up.  
A rustling of leaves brings me back to reality. I grab my phone out of my bag and check it 11:15pm. _Well I guess I better start moving before the clock strikes twelve and I'll turn into a pumpkin._ I thought. I place my phone back into my bag and start a quick pace to town. The silence out here is eerie and suddenly feel as I'm being watched. I glance around, no one is here but me. My feet start to move faster of there own accord and I'm not complaining. If someone's is out there watching my every move and I rather let them see me run than anything else. I don't stop running until a reach the motel.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}  
When I finally reach the motel I'm gasping for breath. Running practically all the way here might have not been the best idea. I stand out there for a few minutes catching my breath. _I must really be out of shape_ I think to myself _defiantly need to work on that_. I pull out my phone again 11:31. Which gives me about half an hour till I go check on the pub. I really don't want to go to work on my night _but I have to keep my word for the only two people who took me in for these two years to make them happy _I tell myself _that's why._  
I step into the motel entrance and check in with the receptionist, Mrs. Putnam, she gives me and odd look as if she's trying to put the puzzle pieces together. She hands me the key to my room I readjust my bag on my shoulder and walkout into the hallway to my room resisting the urge to look over my shoulder to see if she's still trying to figure out why I'm checking out a room on the night before my best friends wedding.  
When I reach my door I unlock it, step in, and turn on the lights. From the doorway there is a window with curtains covering it up on the opposite wall, a single bed to the left with a faded flowery designed comforter, and on the right a door way to a bathroom. I sigh and plop my bag and key on the bed. I open my bag and grabbing my bag of toiletries, phone(to keep track of time), and extra set of clothes and walk to the bathroom.  
I put everything on the countertop by the sink and I look up at my own reflection and see what's on the outside truly shows what I feel on the inside. What I see is a girl with disheveled light brown hair going in every direction, red stains around her dark blue eyes, and her whole posture sags as if in defeat. _Come on_, I tell myself _you get can get through this._ I wash my face clearing the tear stains and lessening the puffiness of my eyes. I pull off my pajamas and slip into golden yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a athletic black jacket. I give look over my outfit and decide its acceptable.  
I start pulling out my hair brush and make up when an idea pops into my head. I need remember and show myself later on that I'm strong enough to handle anything, I walk out and grab the video camera and walk back in to the bathroom. I turn it on and point it towards the mirror to see where I'm standing. I grab my brush and press the 'recording' button and start off my video.  
"Today started off well," I started off my voice sounds scratchy I clear my throat and try again and begin to brush my hair, "Today started off well helped Amy with double checking all the final details for the wedding, went through the dress rehearsal that was good at least, I did Amy was fretting over the details. Luckily, Rory was there to relax her a bit."  
I stop mid brush wondering how to put the rest of the night. I finish brushing my hair in silence putting the brush down I grab my foundation and start putting it on and I begin the other half of my day. " We got home late had some quick dinner and got ready for bed, had a strange dream you know, two men on a beach both looking the same except for there suits one blue the other brown." I'm avoiding what needs to be said, possibly afraid to fracture the control I still I have over my emotions.  
I put the foundation away and grab the eyeliner and finish off my story, "Woke up crying about the two men and to hearing a strange sound kinda like whooshing you know like the TARDIS? From my other dreams? Anyway, After the noise I heard voices across the hall and decided to listen in to see who it was. Turns out it was Amy."  
I hesitate and then let the words tumble out of my mouth, "and another man was there and not Rory I fear that I stumbled on to an affair." I sigh exasperated and try to slow down the rest of what I say. "I'm going to Rory's stag party to tell him what happened. I gave Amy a deadline to tell him, not sure if she actually will though." I stare into the reflection to where it looks like I'm staring into the camera, "what ever happens I want you to understand Amy, Rory, whoever is watching I want you to know I'm sorry it wasn't my place to say or do anything it was wrong of me to take your relationship Amy I hope you can forgive me. "  
I hang my head in shame now realizing that it was wrong for me to step in and control someone else's life. I look at my phone still sitting on the counter top and check the time, 11:51pm _Crap!_ I thought, _I'm gonna be late!_ I shove my phone into my pocket and turn my video camera off and start rushing out of the bathroom.  
I toss my camera towards the bed and I hear a '_Clunk'_ and '_thump'_ off by the bed. I freeze and turn towards the noise and see my camera "No!" I shriek, I am distraught. The only thing that has all my videos on of the past month is on the floor looking mangled as if someone had ripped off its side to view what you are recording. I quickly grab the camera and shove it into my coat pocket knowing that worrying about it won't help me right now. I snatch my room key and head for the door all in a quick motion.  
I open the door with a _bang_ and I slam it shut and I am off. Dashing through the hallway and passing the receptionist desk without a second glance and out and in the street. I stop for a second looking both ways and then I'm off again racing down the road hoping that a few blocks of running won't tire me out. I feel my face get warm as I'm racing down the streets, my lungs feel like there not getting enough air, and legs moving in a rhythmic pattern.  
I see the pub and practically shout for joy.I sprint the rest of the way trying to get there as soon as can, but stumble a few steps before reaching my destination and what I see makes my stomach twist into a knot and makes me feel nauseous. There right in front of the pub is him, the man who started this whole problem. It was the Doctor and he looked absolutely ecstatic.

* * *

**Do you know how much I love cliff hangers? I really really like them!**

**So don't forget Review(feedback is a gift and the sooner I get enough feedback the sooner another chapter comes out)**

**and we will be in the pub and the TARDIS next chapter yay!**

**The one and only,**

** Porrima**


End file.
